Charge rollers minimize the creation of ozone since they contact the surface being charged. Charge rollers normally have an outer layer different from the body of the roller to concentrate charge at the outer layer, to protect the body from deterioration during use, and, if necessary, to prevent chemical interaction between the body of the charge roller and the photosensitive surface being charged.
A typical coating of such existing charge rollers is nylon, application of which is a costly step which employs solvents which must be contained so as not to enter the environment.
This invention employs an economical layer of power on the outer surface of the body of a charge roller. This is applied by simply contacting the roller with ample amount of the powder and cleaning away the excess, all at much less cost than normal dip coating or the like. It is known in the prior art to coat cleaner blades and, occasionally, to coat charge rollers with a lubricant, such as corn starch powder.